Shelly Tambo
Shelly Marie Tambo-Vincoeur is played by . The role of Shelly was originally slated to be of Native American descent until Geary auditioned for the role, after which they changed it.Cynthia Geary interview by Nikita Fleischman, Cicely Online, 23 October 2005 Shelly is introduced as the young of Holling Vincoeur.Pilot (1-1) The two live and work together in his bar, "The Brick", in the center of the town of Cicely, Alaska. Backstory Shelly is a from , who was brought to Cicely by Holling's best friend, local millionaire and former astronaut Maurice Minnifield. s show Holling, Maurice, and Shelly's conflicting memories of how she fell in love with Holling, when Holling takes a picture of Maurice that he believes is unflattering and the old wounds reopen;"Only You" (3-2) the subplot of Maurice's jealousy over losing Shelly to Holling continues into later seasons. Family Shelly's father, Gorman Tambo, only appears once when he is age 38."Dreams, Schemes and Putting Greens" (1-4) He has been married four times, and he was only sporadically involved in her raising (but her Uncle Bart and Aunt Louise are mentioned, implying they could not come with her father because they had to stay at the since it was the middle of a ). Shelly at 14. Shelly's mother, Tammy Tambo, comes to visit her once."My Mother, My Sister" (3-18) Tammy is close enough in age to Shelly that she at times pretended to be her sister, and in Shelly's adulthood she even claimed to be her "little sister". Shelly's feelings on this are somewhat mixed. Her mother's relative youth and immaturity made her "a cool mom" to Shelly, but it also made her unable to provide much guidance or "mom stuff". Relationship with Holling In spite of their age difference, she maintains a loving relationship with Holling based on mutual respect and the discovery of love in the midst of their unlikely union. Early in season 1, which takes place within a year or two after moving in with Holling, Shelly believes she is and nearly Holling. He stands her up at the altar the first time, fearing that the longevity of his family will cause him to outlive her despite his being 44 years older than her (the second time, he talks her out of going through with the ceremony). Two episodes later, Shelly learns that she merely had a . In the same episode, Holling is shocked to learn that Shelly is still married to a former schoolmate named Wayne Jones, when he comes to Cicely to ask for a . Her motivation to marry Wayne is explained as having been simply to make him stop asking."Sex, Lies and Ed's Tape" (1-6) She is excited when Holling stands up to a drunken bar patron, and almost pushes him into getting as another way to prove his manliness."All is Vanity" (2-3) When the townsfolk act irrationally due to the onset of spring, Shelly's aberration is an obsessive interest in reading even though she cannot understand it."Spring Break" (2-5) Shelly becomes jealous at Holling's old friendship with a woman his own age because they appear to share more in common, but is then comforted when Holling tells her that he is only interested in Shelly's body, not her mind."Slow Dance" (2-7) Shelly finally divorces Wayne over the radio with Cicely DJ Chris Stevens officiating."Oy Wilderness" (3-3) Holling is plagued by a after the death of his uncle, and goes into seclusion in his private in the woods. When he becomes violent and volatile with customers upon a return to The Brick, Shelly fears for him; as a way to bring him back to his life in the present and appreciate what he has, she puts on a that tells the story of his life from his days as a well known hunter until Shelly arrived in Cicely."Things Become Extinct" (3-13) Shelly does eventually marry Holling in season 4, prompted by recurring visions of dancers, but she insists it is only a nominal marriage."Family Feud" (4-10) While the need for a was nominal for both Shelly and Holling, their devotion to one another is made abundantly clear in numerous scenes. Holling rides into the remote wilderness, with Maurice to bury a friend, and turns down an offer from the friend's attractive wife, though it is clear that Shelly would never have found out."Three Amigos" (3-16) Later, Shelly tells the young runaway Brad that "Holling owns the key to my pants — and my heart"."Survival of the Species" (4-11) Shelly becomes pregnant towards the end of season 4."Mud and Blood" (4-23) While pregnant, Shelly briefly finds herself compelled to sing rather than speak."Old Tree" (4-25) Holling and Shelly later have a daughter, Miranda 'Randi' Bliss, but not before Shelly has a hallucination where she meets her daughter as a child and pre-teen (who reveals that Shelly will have a boy later named Jared)."Hello, I Love You" (5-15) Traits Shelly is portrayed as sweet, , and with a slightly and " " attitude. She is fluent in and ."Una Volta in L'Inverno" (5-17) Shelly wears various novelty s which are often coordinated with the themes or events of each episode. Shelly is by upbringing, which she finds difficult to practice in Cicely, as Chris (who was ordained after answering an ad in the back of Rolling Stone) is the only local clergy. Chris is tapped to perform her wedding to Holling, and he improvises a for her when she becomes addicted to television and home shopping."Goodbye to All That" (2-1) Shelly longs for a traditional Christmas Mass in season 3, and Holling grants her wish by making the church look Catholic with an altar, prayer bench, and singing " " as she worships."Seoul Mates" (3-10) References Category:Characters Category:Females